Stay With Me Septiplier
by MoonTheAuthor
Summary: Mark and Sean have been friends on YouTube for many years, but when they go to Indi Popcon, Airports are shut down for 3 months, leaving Sean stranded with Mark at his home. What will happen while he's there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I too a little break from writing, but now I'm back! before this starts, I would like to say that Mark and Sean are my most favorite YouTubers ever. I don't necessarily ship them, but I think gay couples are so cute :3**  
 **Every other Chapter will switch POV, we'll start with Sean's.**  
 **So, this is my first attempt to write a Septiplier fanfic! So here we go~**

"Jack! What on EARTH did you do?!" A woman screamed.  
I stared at her, unsure of what I'd done.  
"What do you mean!?" I yelled, fear pricking my mind.  
She looked horrified. I stared at her, anxiety rising. My eyes grew wide as I frantically tried to figure out what was happening. The woman in front of me was replaced by a man in dark clothes. He was holding a gun that was pointed straight at me. I could only see his eyes behind his hidden face. He put his finger on the trigger and narrowed his gaze.  
"Don't shoot!" I yelled.  
The gun went off, everything went in slow motion. When the bullet hit my chest, I sat up immediately in my bed. I sat there, sweat dripping down my face. My breaths came short and fast. I glanced around, as my brain realized I was in my room. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead, then I rubbed my face.  
"That was crazy." I mumbled to myself.  
I sighed and laid back, and stared at my ceiling. Then, my phone went off. I sat back up and looked at my iphone's lit up screen. I slowly reached for it, and looked at the notification.  
I froze. I'm LATE! I immediately jumped out of bed, and opened my drawer and put on a black shirt. I ran to my closet and opened the door, revealing my black suitcase. I grabbed the handle and threw it on my bed. I opened all of my drawers and started putting clothes and extra stuff I need in the bag. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, and fixed my hair a little. I glanced at my hat that was hanging above the mirror. I smiled and put it on, adjusted it and went back into my room.

After about an hour of assembling my things, I was about to walk out my front door. I took a look at my apartment and grabbed the door handle. I opened the door and stepped outside. My suitcase was heavy, but it didn't really bother me.  
"Where are you off to Sean?" Said a voice above me.  
I looked up and saw my neighbor above me, I never could remember his name.  
"Another con." I said, smiling at him.  
He gave me a small nod.  
"Well, have fun! oh...wait! How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked.  
"About 5 to 6 days, there's nothing you need to take care of." I said, looking at my door.  
He smiled.  
"I'll see you later Sean, be safe." He said, grinning.  
"Thanks, and I will." I called.  
He gave a nod then went into his apartment.

The airport wasn't that bad, I was worried about the flight though. 10 hours of doing nothing. Sounds amazing. Getting on the plane was pretty uneventful, besides a teenage guy who recognized me, we talked until the flight took off. It was awesome talking to fans, it's weird, saying it's cool talking to fans. I thought I'd never get popular or seen as someone in public. After about an hour of watching a movie, I began to feel tired. I glanced at the window, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Waking up wasn't that great, I woke up to people telling me to get up.  
"Come on sir! We need you to get off the plane." A woman said, staring at me.  
I stood up and pulled my suitcase from the shelf above the seat and walked down the aisle to the plane exit. Once I was out, I heard a lot of American accents, which was really weird. I stopped for a second and someone pushed passed me, almost making me fall forward. I looked up to see a man.  
"Hey-" I began.  
"An Irish man. Welcome to America." The man said bitterly.  
I watched him walk ahead of me, anger was kind of rising inside me. But I couldn't do anything.

I sighed and made my way out of the tunnel thing and into the airport. People stared at me with confusion in their eyes. Yep. An Irish guy with green hair. I glanced around and saw a familiar face. I smiled and walked forward, seeing the one and only Mark. He waved at me, that's when I saw Bob too, smiling at me. When I got to them, I hugged Mark and then Bob.  
"How are you doing Jack?" Mark asked, smiling at me.  
I laughed a little.  
"Great!" I exclaimed.  
Bob rubbed my hair and laughed a little.  
"You're really enthusiastic for being in America again." Bob said, smiling.  
I shrugged and glanced around.  
"Where's Wade?" I asked, raising brow.  
"Getting food." Bob said.  
"We told him the prices here are higher than other places, but he didn't listen." Mark said, rolling his eyes.

Mark's hair was still pinkish, but it was faded, even worse than mine was. I looked behind me to see Wade with a hot dog. He ran to us, swallowed his food and smiled at me.  
"Hey Wade." I said, hugging the tall man.  
It was funny, I was shorter than Mark, but we were both shorter than Bob and Wade.  
"Whelp, let's go! I was planning to make dinner tonight." Mark said, smiling.  
I laughed and followed Mark as we weaved through the people. Soon Bob and Wade were in front of us and Mark and I were walking side by side. I glanced at him, I could tell he was faking a smile. I sighed a little, and I felt grief grow inside me. A few months back, Mark had lost his friend Daniel. I never really knew Daniel all that well, I'd met him a few times, but we never had a full on conversation.

"I'm sorry Mark." I half mumbled.  
He glanced at me, he looked unsure of what I meant.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"About Daniel...I said sorry before, but not in person.." I said.  
Mark stopped and stared at me.  
"What?" He questioned.  
"I'm sorry it happened...You've been through so much. Your dad...and now Daniel.." I said quietly.  
Mark narrowed his gaze.  
"Don't talk to me about it again." He said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
Surprise flickered in my brain.  
"I didn't mean to make you upse-"  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear your apologies! Just leave me alone." He snapped.  
I stopped and stared at him, my mouth gaping in shock. People were staring at us, and whispering. Bob and Wade walked in between us and called.  
"It's okay everyone! Just continue your day!" Bob said.  
People looked at each other, than slowly left the scene. I felt sadness rise inside me. I had no idea Mark was that sensitive.

Mark pushed passed Wade and glared at me, before walking ahead of us. Bob sighed.  
"We should have warned you, he's been like this lately.." He said.  
I ignored him and stared after Mark, he wiped his face with his arm like he was crying. What's going on?

 **I feel kind of bad for adding Daniel in this, but for the sake of the plot..it must be said.**  
 **I'll post the next chapter probably in 2 days, so expect that :3**  
 **~Moon c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter! whooooooooooooooo!**  
 **Now Mark's POV!**  
 **Also, forgot to mention there'll be cursing my friends**  
 **btw. Love writing this so much :3**

When we got to the car, I grabbed Jack's luggage and threw it in the trunk then slammed it.  
"Mark-" Bob began.  
I shouldered past him and got in the driver's seat. I started the car while the others got in. Jack and Wade were in the back seat, and Bob was sitting in the passenger. Bob glanced at me while I drove through the airport, trying to find the exit. I ignored him and paid attention to the road in front of me. I sighed and looked in the rear view mirror, to see Jack looking at his phone. I swallowed and felt regret in my mind. I shouldn't have snapped at him. I inhaled and opened my mouth a little, unsure of what to say.  
"Jack…." I began.  
He didn't look at me.  
"Jack, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap. It just set me off." I said, sighing.  
He looked up and slightly smiled.  
"It's okay." He said, in his thick accent.  
I gave him a nod, my mind felt lighter. Which was great.

When we got closer to my house, I smiled.  
"Okay everyone, when we get to the house, pick your rooms out." I said.  
"Wait wait wait. Hold on a fucking second. We EACH get our own room?" Jack asked, surprise in his voice.  
I gave a nod.  
"Since you guys will be here until Indy popcon ends, I thought I'd get a house with four bedrooms. When you guys leave, two of the rooms will become YouTube filming areas." I explained.  
Jack smiled and started talking to Wade while I drove into my neighborhood. I picked a house in a place where older people live, so I don't have fans harassing me all the time. I grabbed the remote to my garage and pushed the button. I saw the door open, I pulled into the garage then pressed the button again, closing the metal door.

Everyone got out of the car and smiled.  
"Attention gentlemen, you may pick out your rooms, but stay out of mine." I said, then started laughing.  
They smirked and ran in the house to pick their rooms. I grabbed their luggage and put it in the living room, so they could grab it before after the rooms are chosen. I walked down the hallway and went into my room, which was at the end of the hall. I sighed and sat on my bed, and threw my wallet on my night stand then laid on my back. I do miss him. Dan…  
I miss being with him, hanging out and recording weird videos with him. All he wanted was to know me, be friends and that's what he got.

I sighed and slowly sat up, then realized tears were rolling down my cheeks. I wiped my face and then heard something hit the wall. I stood up and went into the hall and opened the door next to mine.  
"Bob-" I began.  
Jack was sitting on the ground, adjusting wires under a table.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
He looked up.  
"I'm setting up my recording stuff." He said, coming out from under the table.  
I raised a brow.  
"Didn't you pre record videos for when you're gone?" I asked curiously.  
"Yeah, but only enough for 3 days, not 5." He said.  
"Wow." I said, laughing a little.  
He shrugged and continued with the wires.  
"Would you like to help with dinner?" I asked.  
He looked up and smiled.  
"Sure, now? or…?" He said.  
"In about an hour or so." I informed him.  
He nodded and smiled.  
I left the room and walked towards the Living room, to see Bob and Wade sitting on the couch, watching the News.  
"Anything interesting?" I asked.  
Bob turned and looked at me.  
"Just a wanted guy who is stealing money and items from people's houses, other than that, nothing really." He said, shrugging.  
"Okay." I said, walking into the kitchen.  
I walked towards the dining table and sat down, and looked at my phone, which had a notification. It was a text message from Jack.

'Hey Mark, I'm about to go to the airport, I'll see you in a few hours buddy.'

It's a few hours late, but it's fine. Jack had apparently gotten that international phone plan, he can text us from Ireland. I smiled and put the phone on the table and glanced at my fridge. There were pictures of all four of us, Jack and I, Daniel and I, and other random pictures that I'd hung up. I smiled and sighed.  
"I wish things were still the same...as they used to be." I whispered to myself.

-  
 **030**  
 **Should be updated tomorrow or the next day. idk.**  
 **Pay attention to what they think in their POVs,there's some things that may change~**  
 **~Moon :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! School has been murdering me ;u;  
Now onto the chapter

I stared at my computer as I sat on my bed. I sighed and picked up my phone and checked the time. It's only been about 20 minutes since Mark had asked if I'd like to help with dinner. I got off the bed and grabbed my suitcase by the door and threw it on the bed. I opened it up and started organizing all my clothes in the drawers in the room. After I finished I walked into the hall and started finding my way to the kitchen. I looked inside the warm room and saw Mark cutting up meat.  
"Whatcha makin'?" I asked.  
Mark jumped and turned to look at me.  
"Geez Jack! You scared me!" He said, laughing a little.  
"Sorry." I said jokingly.

He walked over to the sink and washed his hands, dried them with a towel, then he leaned against the counter and smiled.  
"So...What would you like me to do?" I asked, lifting a brow.  
Mark glanced around the kitchen and smiled.  
"Could you make the mashed potatoes and stuffing?" He asked.  
"Are we having Thanksgiving dinner?" I asked, laughing a little.  
Mark smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"I can." I said, before he could respond to my comment.  
He gave a nod and went outside with meat, assuming he was going to grill it. I walked over to the counter and looked at the stuffing mix, and potato mix. I sighed. This was gonna be interesting.

After about of an hour of trying to cook these two simple things, I realized how bad I was at cooking. But, it was done. I put the glass bowl of stuffing on the table, with a paper towel over it to keep the heat in the food. I did that same with the mashed potatoes as well. I went to the cupboard that I assumed plates were in and opened it, revealing white glass plates. I grabbed four of them and set the table. I grabbed forks and spoons just in case and put them in the middle if needed.

I realized we were having steak, so I walked to the knife block and grabbed two knives. I stopped and looked at the knife block, there was one missing. I find that odd because the sink and dishwasher are empty. He probably just lost it, I thought to myself as I put the black handled knives in the center of the wooden table. I heard the back door open and close, then heard someone coming. Mark came into the kitchen and stopped, his mouth gaped a little.

"You didn't have to set the table." He said.  
"Whatever Mark, I wanted to. I had some extra time." I stated.  
He smiled and rubbed my hair, then put the plate of steak on the table.  
"Bob! Wade! Dinner!" Mark yelled.  
Soon, the two men walked in, and their eyes lit up at the sight of the setup.  
Mark sat at the end, and wade sat at the other. While Bob and I sat next to each other. We started eating and started bsing about random stuff. I stopped talking for a moment and took a few bites of the steak. Bob smiled at me and laughed a little.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're really proper Jack." He said.  
I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"I'm anything but." I stated.  
Bob glanced at Mark and Wade, who were discussing something. Then he looked at me.  
"Soo.." He began.  
"Hm..?"  
"Mark and you...seem to be hanging out more." He said.  
I raised a brow.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
Bob rolled his eyes.  
"Jack, you and Mark seem closer. Like he's favoring you. Wade or I could have helped with dinner, but he asked you instead." He pointed out.  
I furrowed my brow.  
"So? He's my friend. Why are we having this conversation?" I asked.  
"Because…" He trailed off as Mark busted up laughing.  
Wade had apparently said something hilarious.  
"Because..I think he likes you. More than a friend." He said.  
I froze and glanced at Mark.  
"Just kidding!" Bob said, laughing.  
I was still in shock. Was he joking? Or did he know something about Mark that I didn't?

0/0  
The struggle is real for Jack  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Frickin chapter 4!  
Warning:  
All aboard the feels train ;u;  
Cussing  
idek what else to warn about  
Also, breaking part of my writing rules, it will switch to Jack's Point Of View halfway

Dinner was amazing, with all of us being able to hang out together again. We were laughing at stupid shit and cussing each other out. We stopped for a moment to finish our food, after I finished, I watched Jack play on his phone. He had his elbow resting on the table, as his hand was pushing against his cheek. His other hand was swiping the screen of his phone.  
"You seem quiet." I said, lifting a brow.  
Jack looked up and shrugged. What was his problem?

After we put all of the dishes and left-overs away, it was beginning to darken outside.I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and went through the channels.  
"Hey Mark, why don't we watch a movie?" Jack suggested, smiling.  
I blinked at him.  
"Sure!" I said.  
All four of us sat on the couch, getting comfortable for the movie.  
"What movie?" I asked.  
Wade and Bob shrugged.  
"How about 'The Secret of Rone Inish'?" Jack said, moving his brows up and down.  
"Isn't that an Irish movie?" I asked.  
Jack laughed.  
"Yeah, I just attempted to make fun of myself." He said.

"Oh, right. Your disability of being Irish?" I joked, laughing.  
He punched my arm.  
"Wow, referencing The Forest are we?" He said, with his thick accent.  
I laughed a little and that pretty much ended that conversation.

~Jack POV~  
After about 2 hours of watching "Grown Ups", tiredness began to drag me down. I sat up and glanced at the guys, who had their eyes glued on the TV. I sighed and stood up.  
"Where are you off to Jack?" Mark asked, a confused look on his face.  
"I'm gonna take a shower and turn in for the night." I said, half yawning.  
Mark gave me a nod.  
"Alright, have a good night." He said, smiling.  
I nodded and went into the hallway, towards my room. When I got inside, I grabbed my toothbrush, shampoo, cologne, conditioner, and deodorant. I walked into the main bathroom, which was directly across from my room conveniently. I walked in, closed the door and set all of my things on the counter. I grabbed a towel from the hanger and set it on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at my fading green hair. I let out a sigh and started stripping my clothes, and putting them against the wall. I got into the shower and turned it on, and stood in the hot water for a few moments before washing my hair. After about 5 minutes of scrubbing shampoo in my hair, I rinsed it out. I looked at my hands and sighed.  
"What's wrong with me?" I questioned myself quietly.  
Something felt wrong, like an energy I guess. I don't know how long I was just standing in the shower thinking, but when the water turned cold, it scared me half to death. I immediately turned off the water and wiped my face. I let out a breath and opened the shower curtain and stepped out.

I dried off and put on boxers. I grabbed some shorts and a white t-shirt and put them on slowly. I carefully sat down on the tile floor and watched the water drip from my hair onto my arm. The cold droplets were annoying, but also were relieving. After several minutes of watching, I stood up and rubbed my hair with a towel, kind of drying it. I put on some deodorant and brushed my teeth. After I was finally done, I opened the bathroom door, where cold air came rushing in, making a wave of cold go through me. I had my dirty clothes in my arms, so I wouldn't be yelled at later. I went to my room and opened the door, and went inside, closing it with my foot.

I threw my clothes against the far wall and walked to my bed. My phone was sitting on the nightstand. I grabbed it then flopped onto the bed. I checked my social media, then put it back on the small table. I was on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. My eyes began to grow heavy with sleep, my eyes began closing, then I heard an odd sound. I sat up and glanced around, straining my hearing. It did it again, except slightly louder. It sounded...it sounded like...crying. I listened more, but the sound stopped. I held my breath hoping to hear something. I sighed. Am I going mad?

I feel so bad because I'm the writer. I know what's gonna happen ;u;  
Also. This is gonna be a LONG book. I have way too many ideas  
and, the Septiplier doesn't happen for a while, I'm making stairs to the major point


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **okay, I said feels train on the last one, but this is the TRUE one that will pull at your heartstrings ;u;**  
 **Also. This is gonna be in Jack's Point Of View. Mostly because of what's gonna happen, so..yeah? idk, Mark would think and you would find out why..he..uh..yeah.**  
 **I've literally been working on this chapter for a few days, planning and working out ways of how the plot should go.**  
 **okay, I'm gonna shut up and write this .**

It's been two days, living with the guys in Mark's house. We were currently driving to Indy PopCon. The car drive was pretty silent, because we had to save our voices for the show. We bought like 30 water bottles before we got on the road, and if we turned, I could hear them rolling around. I'd laugh a little and so would everyone else. Mark was wearing his "lucky flannel" over his black Markiplier t-shirt, I was wearing my blue sweatshirt with jeans. Bob and Wade were wearing their logo t-shirts and jeans. We stopped for the night at a nice hotel, because driving across a few states takes forever. After two and a half days of driving, we started seeing signs with "Indy PopCon" written on them.

By the time we got there, people were showing up early. I could see cosplay people and all sorts of crazy stuff as we got our passes. Bob and I were each carrying a case of water bottles, for the stage show we did every time. I set the case down as Mark put a hand on my shoulder.  
"How you feeling?" He asked.  
"Okay." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.  
I talked about the weird energy I kept feeling. Since then, he's been checking in with me. He smiled and patted my back before walking onto the stage. I let out a breath, in reality, I could still feel it. It was almost painful, something bad was gonna happen. I just didn't know what.

My mind cleared once we were on stage, we were screwing with each other and acting like complete idiots on stage. After about an hour of talking and discussing with A LOT of people, we took a break backstage. I drank an entire water bottle then wiped my mouth. Mark was also drinking a water bottle down, but something odd caught my eye. I glanced at his arm and saw light marks on his skin. I blinked as he pulled his sleeve down. I was confused in my thoughts, was it just the light? Or...Something else…? I shook my head and set down the water bottle. Why do I feel so weird? My hands felt like they were miles away. I glanced at Mark, as he gave me a look of concern.  
"Jack? Are you-?"  
Darkness started covering my vision, I felt my body collapse, as I hit the cold floor. I heard shouting and panicking. My body began to grow numb, before I was trapped in darkness.

I don't know how, but I was in the car. lying down, with a blanket and pillow near me. It was dark, with light going through the windows as the car moved. I slowly looked around with my eyes, I could see Bob in the passenger seat and I guessed Mark was driving because Wade was sitting in the back, looking out the window. I shifted my position and Wade looked at me immediately.  
"He's awake." Wade said, looking at the two in the front.  
Suddenly the car stopped, as the door towards my head opened, which made cool air hit my face. Mark and Bob sat me up and let out a sigh of relief.  
"We're glad you're okay buddy." Bob said.  
I swallowed.  
"W-What happened?" I asked, surprised by my raspy tone.  
"You passed out." Mark said, he looked extremely tired.  
"Why?" I asked, confused.  
"Well...You were rushed to the hospital. They said it was from dehydration." Wade explained.  
"But...If I just woke up..Why did they release me?" I questioned.  
"Because you woke up in the hospital and told them you were okay. You walked to the car and everything. Then you fell asleep..Do you not remember that?" Mark asked, looking concerned again.  
"No...I don't." I said faintly. "Wait! Where are we?"  
"We're back in California." Bob said.  
I stared at him.  
"You guys drove ALL the way back?!" I exclaimed, shocked by their decision.  
"Yep, in two days. We took driving shifts." Wade explained.  
"We couldn't just drag your sleeping and passing out ass through Indy PopCon, so we decided to just go head home." Mark said, rubbing my hair.

I'd lost the battle, so I just sat on the back, staying quiet. I couldn't believe I'd ruined everything. Everything we looked forward to every year. When we got to Mark's neighborhood, everything seemed to disappear in my mind. Once we all got in the house, I slowly went into my room. I crawled on the bed and laid down on my stomach, trying to make myself feel better about what I did. I don't know how long I was moping, but Mark came in. He leaned against the door frame and gave me a small smile.  
"You don't have to feel bad." He said.  
"I do have to." I argued, sitting up.  
Mark rolled his eyes and sat came over and sat on the bed next to me.  
"Is my little Sean upset?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.  
I ignored him and heard him let out a sigh, then he randomly hugged me. I tensed, unsure of how to react.  
"It isn't your fault. There's always next year." He whispered.  
I felt myself tearing up.  
"I know. But we're going to drift apart. And I-I'm going to be the one to cause it." I whimpered.  
Mark pulled away from me and stared into my eyes, his deep brown irises calming me a little.  
"I'll never ever leave you alone Sean." He said, smiling a little.

I smiled and hugged him back, happiness coursing through my body. The weird feeling returned though, worse than before. Mark pulled away again, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Thank you." He said.  
I watched as he stood up, and left. Closing my door behind him. I heard my phone buzz, so I pulled it out of my pocket. It was an e-mail from Wiishu. I smiled and opened it. She hadn't contacted me for 4 days. I was happy, until I got to the end of the message.

-  
I'm sorry Sean. I did love you. But...you're gone so often, and gaming is keeping you from spending time with me. I'll miss you, my sweet Sean…  
I'm sorry...But I've lost interest, I hope you find someone who will spend the rest of her life with you. Goodbye…  
~Wiishu

I froze. Sadness returning in my mind. She doesn't love me..? No...I...She can't! I immediately checked my e-mail, desperately trying to find one she sent after the one I'd just read. I didn't find any. She...I'm alone.  
I went to bed right after that, I turned off the light and stared at my ceiling as tears trailed down my hot face. I blinked them away every once and awhile, I wiped my face and heard it again. The crying sound. I sat up and looked around again. Where? Where is it?  
I got out of bed, wiping my face as I slowly stepped into the hallway.

All the lights were off except a small ray coming from Mark's cracked door. I slowly made my way towards it, as the sound got louder. I stopped and felt fear rise inside me. I opened the door carefully, making sure it didn't squeak. I crept into the room, Mark wasn't on the bed. The light was coming from the open master bathroom door. I walked closer to it and froze when I saw droplets of a crimson liquid on the carpet. I quickly ran to the door and looked inside. I felt despair and grief bubble inside me. Mark….he was on the ground...while blood formed a puddle around his cut open wrist. His eyes were closed, I wasn't sure what to do. I just stared, shocked and arguing with myself. I shook my head and froze. A knife was a black handle was on the ground, the blade covered in blood. I gaped my mouth.  
"Bob! Wade! Mark needs Help!" I yelled.

 **yup cliffhanger. Next chapter should be written today or tomorrow.**  
 **I'm playing my everyone's emotions, including mine ;u;**  
 **~Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :3**  
 **Also, I really enjoyed the comments on chapter 5 XD**  
 **Still Jack's POV**  
 **Now...for the moment you ppl have been waiting for~**

I ran into the hallway, as Bob and Wade rushed out of their rooms.  
"What's going on?" Bob asked, rubbing his eyes.  
I didn't say anything as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Mark's room. When Bob saw him, he froze and started telling Wade to carry him to the living room. I instinctively helped them pick him up and take his limp body to the living room. We set him down on the floor by the door while Wade ran into the kitchen to grab towels. I ran into my room and grabbed my phone off the nightstand and dialed 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" A female voice said.  
"My f-friend is bleeding heavily." I stuttered, as I went back into the Living room.  
"Okay sir, where is your location?" She asked.  
I froze and handed the phone to Wade, he said the address and handed the phone back to me.  
"What's your friend's name?" She asked.  
"Mark. M-Mark Fischbach." I stuttered again.  
"Okay, and your name?" She questioned, sounding like I needed to talk faster.  
"Sean McLoughlin." I said.  
"Thank you Mr. McLoughlin, Ambulance will be there soon." She said.

I hung up and started helping Bob and Wade wrap towels and cloth around Mark's arm, trying to stop the bleeding. I heard the sirens and immediately opened the door, an ambulance pulled up in front and paramedics began hopping out of the vehicle to the door, they pushed passed me and went straight to Mark. They brought in a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on his face. Fear began crawling around inside me as I just stood there and watched, shock glueing me to the floor. I blinked as Mark was loaded into the ambulance, I snapped out of my trance when Bob kept calling my name.  
"Jack! Jack! Sean!" he yelled.  
I looked at him, and that's when I saw what we looked like. All three of us were covered in blood. Our hands to our elbows were a brownish red.

"What did you do?" Wade asked, raising a brow.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"What did you do to Mark?" He asked, looking a little afraid.  
Shock rippled through me.  
"What? You think I did this?" I asked, scared.  
"Why were you still up? How did you know he was like that?" Wade demanded, narrowing his gaze.  
"I-I….I didn't know he was..like...that." I said, gripping my shirt.  
"Wade knock it off!" Bob yelled, glaring at him. "Mark meant to do this, you and I both know he's been losing his mind since Dan."  
I took a step back.  
"You guys knew?" I asked.  
Bob sighed.  
"Yes and no..we knew he was depressed, and we thought Indy PopCon would cheer him up. I guess it didn't necessarily work." Bob explained.  
I sighed and looked at my bloody hands.  
"let's get to the hospital, but first, let's clean ourselves up." I said.

We honestly looked like we committed a murder, so it's probably not such a good choice to head to a hospital like that. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed my hands under the warm water, I felt disgusting watching someone else's blood wash down the sink, I swallowed as I sickness spread around in my stomach. I sighed and my mind must of realized what was going on. I started freaking out, I dried my hands off frantically and went into the living room to see the guys waiting by the door.  
"Come on Jack, we need to be there." Bob said, crossing his arms.  
We went out into the garage and got into Mark's car. I was shaking so bad, Wade gave me a concerned look.  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Nothing." I said, looking out the window.

The drive was silent, except for the radio being on a very low volume. I watched every single car, tree, and person that we passed. I blinked and looked forward, I leaned back my in my seat and rubbed my face. The weird feeling had disappeared, there wasn't any sign of it being there. I looked outside again and saw two teen boys chasing each other on the sidewalk. I slightly smiled as I watched them. I honestly don't know why I did, I just felt like I should have.

We pulled into the hospital entrance and let some people by the doors park our car as we went into the white building. It felt really weird, going into a hospital with Bob and Wade. I never thought this would ever happen. Why Mark...Why did you do it?  
"We're here for Mark Fischbach." Bob said to the woman at the front desk.  
"Are you three family of his?" She asked, giving me an odd look.  
"Um...no, we're his friends. We were the ones who called in." Bob said.  
"Are you the only people who he's currently with?" She asked carefully, as she kept glancing at me.  
"Yes." I said.  
Bob looked a little shocked that I spoke.  
"Alright." She said, handing us some things to give to the doctor's or nurses.  
Bob gave her a nod of thanks and began walking to where the pieces of paper said the room was. As I was passing the desk, the woman stopped me.  
"Hey...sorry this is weird but...Are you doing anything this Saturday?" She asked,blushing a little.  
I froze.  
"I'm heading back to where I live." I said simply.  
She seemed disappointed as I went after the guys. That. Was. Weird.

That's when it struck me. I was single now. And that was REALLY weird. As we navigated through the sterile smelling building, I felt my stomach cramp up again. We had no idea what condition Mark was in, and it struck me like a brick to the face. I started remembering what happened just a few hours before. Was Mark...having his last happy memory? I stopped, putting a hand against the wall, to keep myself from fainting. I was breathing fast, trying to figure out what to do.  
"Jack?" Bob asked, lifting my face up. "Dude, you need to talk to me, what's wrong?"  
I pushed him away and grabbed the room number card and began walking down the hall. I walked by the numbered room and saw the window. I walked to it and looked inside, to see Mark with and IV, Oxygen mask, and his eyes closed.  
"M-Mark…."I murmured, as I fell to the ground.

 **030**  
 **I'm sorry, at least he's alive!**  
 **I think Jack is kind of losing it...Septiplier is gonna happen in about two chapters I think...so be ready**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :3**  
 **It's weird writing this, mostly because it doesn't feel like I'm actually writing about them, it feels like I'm writing about my ocs, idk why that is though.**  
 **Why did I even say that?**  
 **whatevs. I'm gonna get started with this chapter~**  
 **(It's gonna be in Mark's POV! FINALLY!)**

It hurt. Not physically, but mentally. Why did he help me? He would've lost a burden. I've never like hospitals, the nurses and doctors always acting like you were a young child. Even though i was trapped in my mind of darkness, I could smell the sterile environment easily. My brain hurt for some reason I couldn't explain, I felt awful...like I was sick. Then Jack's face struck me like a punch to the face. What would he think of me now?  
Would he think I'm insane? Psychotic? Sadness swamped me as I imagined Jack crying, it hurt. I would try to comfort him as much as possible, but it probably wouldn't work all that well. I suddenly woke up, sitting straight up immediately.  
Loud alarms went off as I did so, scaring me. Then pain coursed through my body, I laid back, gritting my teeth.

A nurse ran in and went next to me, I couldn't really tell what she was doing, then the alarms went silent. I sat there, breathing heavily. I never thought I'd see another day again.  
"You pulled out your IV." The nurse said, shaking her head.  
I blinked at her.  
"Mr. Fischbach? Are you..?" She began, cleaning where blood started dripping from where the IV had been.  
"I'm fine." I said, with the same raspy tone Jack had the day before.  
She didn't look convinced.  
"You were out for a while." She said.  
"Was I?" I asked, kinda shocked.  
"Yeah...I think two days." She said, taping a piece of cotton to my hand.  
I tensed and she looked at me.  
"Where's Jack?" I asked.  
She raised a brow.  
"Jack? I don't think anyone with that name ever came here for you." She said, giving me a concerned look.

"Sean. His name is Sean." I said, feeling stupid for using his nickname.  
She smiled.  
"Now, Sean is here." She said, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."  
I sighed and looked at my bandaged right arm, it was really thickly bandaged, with cotton and white cloth. I looked at the table next to me and saw cards and flowers. I slightly smiled.

Then the door swung open, revealing the nurse again. She walked in and trailing behind her was Jack. He looked at me with sympathy as he slowly made his way to my bedside. The nurse smiled at us and exited the room. Jack watched her go and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry.." He whispered.  
He put his right on on my bed, revealing a hospital bracelet on his wrist.  
I froze.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, concerned.  
He shrugged and laughed a little.  
"I fainted again." He said, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.  
He didn't seem phased by it, which made concern grip me.  
"Jack..I.." I didn't know how to respond.  
He smiled at me and suddenly hugged me. I froze, then leaned against his shoulder, and gripped his black t-shirt.  
"I'll never leave you alone Mark.." He whispered.

 **0w0**  
 **I'm excited for the next chapter**  
 **Stay Tuned~**  
 **-Moon :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated for a week, I'm sorry ;u;**  
 **buuuuuut, it's worth the wait my friends. Septiplier has arrived**  
 **(Mark's point of view btw)**

It was an awkward situation, I had to admit. Jack was pretty silent, which worried me, he was always just letting off waves of energy. Now he was playing on his phone, probably on Tumblr or something like that. I sighed as the nurse walked back in the room, with a guy doctor behind her. He smiled at me and reached his hand out to shake mine.  
"Hello Mark, we haven't officially met, I'm ." He said, releasing my hand.  
I glanced at Jack, to see him swiftly putting his phone away.  
"Nice to meet you." I rasped.  
He gave me a nod and a smile. That's when I realized Bob and Wade weren't there, I was about to ask Jack where they were, but Dr. Shay cut me off.  
"So, we did a small surgery on your arm, to fix damaged tissue and flesh. That was a success, and it seems to be healing well. You are able to go home today, and Sean will be taking care of you, until you're back to your normal self." He said, smiling.  
"What?" I asked, staring at Jack.  
That's when it struck me, he was supposed to go home 2 days ago. I felt awful, keeping my friend from his home like this.  
"Sean and I spoke already Mark, he's going to keep an eye on you for three days, then go back to Ireland." Dr. Shay explained.  
I sighed and gave Jack a 'I'm sorry' look, and he just slightly smiled and shrugged.  
"Are you up to going home?" asked, lifting a brow.  
"Y-yeah." I stuttered, as guilt lay in my stomach.  
He smiled and gave a nod.

It took a full 2 hours to help me remember how to walk, apparently lying in a hospital bed for 3 days can make someone forget how to walk. After me being able to walk somewhat normally, Jack carried my things and his to the car. While a nurse helped me get outside, a cold wind blew when we walked outside, shocking me a little. We waved to the nurse as she went back into the building, then started the car. The drive was quiet, just the sound of the road and cars honking was breaking the silence. It was physically hurting not to talk, so I tried to start conversation.  
"You didn't have to stay with me." I said.  
Jack glanced at me.  
"Um, yeah, I did." He responded, "There's nothing to go back to except my family anyways."  
I stared at him.  
"But what about your girlfriend?" I asked.  
Jack tensed and took a hand off the wheel and wiped his face.  
"She..She broke up with me." He said, swallowing.  
I gaped my mouth in shock.  
"Jack..I-I didn't-"  
"I know you didn't know Mark, don't be sorry dude. Wasn't your fault." Jack said, giving me a half smile.  
That's when the dead silence began, neither of us spoke. When we arrived at my house, Jack ran in and threw all of our stuff inside then ran back outside to help me get to the door. My shaky legs weren't a easy to work with as I stumbled into my home. Jack put my arm over his shoulder as he half limped to the couch and helped me sit down. He pulled off my shoes and then sat in the recliner.  
"Where's Bob and Wade?" I asked.  
"They left yesterday, their wives wanted them home." He responded.  
I gave a nod and sighed, as a question burned in my chest.  
"Where's the scolding?" I asked quietly.  
Jack raised a brow.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Why aren't you getting pissed at me for what I did?" I questioned him.  
Jack just gave me a stupid look.  
"I'm not mad at you." He said simply.  
I stared at him, shocked by that response.  
"How aren't you upset?!" I demanded.  
"Because I was scared I would lose my friend, I'm not gonna yell at you." He said, deep seriousness in his voice.

That night we just watched movies and chatted about the counseling I have to do twice a week. I have to talk to them to make sure I don't self harm or anything again, but mostly to help with Dan's loss. Jack was quiet for a while, he just gave a nod if I said something, I could tell he had a question for me.  
"What is it?" I asked carefully.  
"What?" He asked, lifting a brow.  
"I can tell you want to ask me something, spill it." I said.  
Jack let out a breath and looked at me.  
"Why did you do it..? You could have talked to me, but you didn't...which makes me feel like I made you try to...you know.." He murmured, not looking at me.  
I felt sadness grow tight in my chest, as I realized what I'd done to him.  
"Jack...it's not your fault...you actually made me feel better...knowing you cared for me." I said, flexing my hands a little.  
Jack looked at me, with tears shaking in his eyes.  
"D-did you really want to die?" He asked, staring.  
I was silent for a moment.  
"I-I did...but I didn't mean to cut my arm like that." I responded.  
"How didn't you mean it?" He asked.  
"Well...I uh…" I stopped for a moment.

"I...kind of...slipped, and hit my head on the counter. I didn't realize I cut my arm." I explained.  
Jack blinked.  
"You...You didn't mean to?" He asked.  
"Not necessarily, I didn't know I cut my arm open until I woke up in the hospital." I said.  
I was telling the truth, I didn't mean for any of this to happen.  
"That just lifted the biggest weight off my shoulders." Jack said, smiling and wiping his face.  
I smiled and felt great, better than I had for a long time.

(haha time skip to the next day at night~~)

Jack had made dinner and we'd just finished, I helped him take the dishes to the sink and then cleaned the table with a rag.  
"Hey, how about a few beers?" Jack suggested, lifting his eyebrows.  
"I can't have alcohol dumbass." I said, rolling my eyes.  
His expression changed immediately, to a kind of disappointed one.  
"Well, I need a few. My Irishness is leaving me." He joked, heading towards the garage.  
Jack had discovered where I kept the beer I was too lazy to return, so he decided to help me by drinking some. He came back inside with a case of beer, which he put on the kitchen counter.  
"You have like 5 more cases, which I find hilarious for a man who can't drink." He said, laughing a little.  
"I keep it for when you guys come over." I responded, which was half true.

About 2 hours of Jack drinking, I realized he'd probably had enough. I'd lost count after his 5th one. He was sitting on the couch, hiccuping and talking quietly to himself. I took the beer bottle from his hand and he glared at me.  
"M-Mark….*hic*...Dude, I want-"  
"Jack, you've had enough." I said, cutting him off.  
He pursed his lips with irritation.  
"Mark...Have you ever...kissed anyone?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
I froze and lifted a brow.  
"W-what?" I asked.  
"J-Just wondering...Wiishu and I...Kissed a couple times.." He said.  
"I have kissed someone." I said.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"My ex girlfriend." I responded.  
He blinked at me for a moment.  
"Th-the one who cheated on you..?" He questioned.  
I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.  
"Um..Yeah.." I said.  
Jack sighed.  
"I'm sorry man." He said clearly.  
I froze, did he just sober up? All of a sudden Jack stood up and walked towards me, and sat next to me. He sighed and popped his fingers.  
"You're one of my best friends." He said.  
I stopped and looked at him, his green hair was covering part of his bright blue eyes. Suddenly I felt something that I'd only felt once. When I had my first kiss. I swallowed nervously as I felt my face heat up.  
"Jack I-"  
I was cut off by Jack, who was looking directly in my eyes closely. He moved my blue hair away from my eyes and leaned closer, smashing his lips against mine. I froze as he pulled away, pink rising along his cheeks. I stared at him, then leaned towards him, kissing him back, with my fingers in his hair.

 **Holy crap this made me so freaking happy to write.**  
 **In fact, this is almost like how me and my boyfriend kiss, so yeah 0/0**  
 **Septiplier awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**  
 **~Moon :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter wasn't even the HUGE major point in the story, and I have plans for at least 20 chapters in this book or so. And a sequel**  
 **Also, this chapter will stab you with feels again, haha….why do I do this?**  
 **Quick thing before I get started as well:**  
 **Mark has to take medication that messes with his head, I didn't really mention that, which I'm sorry about ;u;**  
 **If you want to listen to a song that I based this story off of, it's called:**  
 **"** **Not Alone" by Red (I recommend this song ppl)**  
 **Jack's pov also~**

My eyes slowly opened, as I began to wake up. I tensed when my head began to throb painfully. I reached my hand towards my face and rubbed my head, trying to ease the pain.  
"How much did I drink last night?" I murmured to myself.  
I looked around and saw Mark sprawled out on the other couch. I blinked at him and froze when I saw an empty bottle on the floor next to the couch. No. No. He can't drink! I immediately stood up, ignoring my sore body and went to his face. I put my nose to his mouth and inhaled. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized he had no alcohol on his breath. I stood up straight, then a wave of a sick feeling surged through me. Fantastic. I walked towards the bathroom and went inside, and sat down against the glass shower door. I sighed as the feeling didn't subside. I leaned my head back and stared at the tan ceiling, wracking my brain, trying to remember what happened last night. Before I was about to give up, the sick feeling burned. I went forward and threw up into the toilet. I stopped for a few moments before it happened again, and again.

After about 15 minutes of the awful experience, I felt hollow inside. I grabbed a towel and wiped my face. I sat leaned against the door again and sighed as my throat burned and the disgusting bile taste left behind made me want to gag. I shook my head slowly and covered my face with my hands as I felt sweat roll down my cheeks. I looked at the sink and got up, walking to it carefully. I turned on the cold water and splashed my face, and rinsed out my mouth. I stood there, bending over the sink while little droplets of water dripped into the drain. I was breathing slightly fast, as I tried to calm my nerves from the nausea.  
"I don't think I'll drink for a while." I muttered to myself.  
"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Someone said behind me.  
I jumped and turned, seeing Mark, with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. I lifted a brow and glanced at his bandaged arm, I froze as I saw it. It was a reddish yellow color.  
"You didn't change your bandages last night...did you?" I asked.  
He looked at his arm and shrugged, then froze when he looked at me. I raised a brow as pinkish red spread along his cheeks.  
"What?" I questioned, curious.  
"N-nothing." He stuttered, rubbing his face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing at the towel and toilet, which I'd forgotten to flush.  
"Y-yeah. Just a little hungover." I said, smiling a little.  
He sighed and went over to the bathroom cabinet and opened it, revealing the extra bandages and gauze. He got them down and set them on the counter, looking at them then at me.  
"Can you possibly...wrap it up? I can't do it very well." He said, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.  
I gave a nod and re-applied medicine then wrapped everything back up. He smiled.  
"Thanks Jack." He said, hugging me randomly.  
He pulled away and flushed the goddamn toilet and threw the towel in the dirty laundry.  
There was something burning in my mind that I desperately wanted to ask, so I gained enough courage to ask.  
"What did I do last night? Anything…..weird?" I asked.  
Mark tensed and his face flushed again.  
"Er..uh...nothing much, just mumbling to yourself." He said.  
"Why...did you...blush when I asked that?" I questioned, concerned and confused at the same time.  
He blinked and swallowed nervously.  
"Oh god. I did something really idiotic didn't I?" I asked, scared to know the answer.  
"Y-you...uh...um.." He stopped and looked like he wanted to run away from me.  
"Mark. Dude. Tell me, so I know." I said, concern choking me.  
He wiped sweat off his face and looked at me.  
"You….oh god...you...er...I don't know how to um…" He paused, "You-You...kissdefdffgmemwe."  
"Uh...What?" I asked, not able to hear the last part.  
He sighed and I froze as his face was beginning to become more and more red.  
"Mark." I said.  
He looked like a trapped animal as his breathing began to grow faster.  
"Mark, calm down. What in the hell did I do?!" I asked, my hands shaking with fear.  
"You-You kissed me." He said clearly.  
I froze. Shock strangling me. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 **030**  
 **haha, this was pretty fun to write, mostly because I was imagining him being like that.**  
 **New chapter should be this week, and also, next week till January something I don't have school, so more updates**  
 **~Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
 **Now, I have been getting messages that I should update more, but I have school and a lot projects due before winter break.**  
 **Calm down please ;u;**  
 **It literally takes like an hour and a half to write one chapter, pls be patient :3**  
 **Mark's POV**

Jack was just staring at me, his eyes wide with shock. My mind was spinning as well, I had just told him what he did, and it scared me that he wasn't responding. He blinked then rubbed his face with his hand slowly. He let out a breath and looked at me.  
"Don't...Don't screw with me dude." He said.  
I raised a brow.  
"I'm not screwing with you." I said, seriousness in my voice.  
He leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"No. I wouldn't have done that. Even if I was drunk." He said.  
"You were beyond drunk Jack. You were wasted. You were blabbering about random crap and then just randomly asked.." I paused as he glared at me.  
"You don't have proof. Do you?" He asked, giving me an unreadable look.  
I stopped and swallowed nervously. I didn't have proof….maybe I was hallucinating from my meds.  
"I..um..no." I murmured.  
He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. I watched him leave and I sighed.

After about 20 minutes of standing in the bathroom, trying to process everything that happened. Was I just dreaming or something? If I was...I might had just ruined mine and Jack's relationship. I blinked and carefully walked out into the Living room and saw Jack on the couch, watching some show.  
"You're finally out of the bathroom?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah." I stuttered, as I sat down in a recliner.  
He didn't look at me, which made me feel happened last night caused me to feel weird around Jack. I wasn't….no...I would never.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
He turned his gaze to me.  
"Sorry for what?" He asked, like he didn't know anything.  
"Why are you acting different now?" I asked, curious.  
He rubbed his eye for a second then pulled out his phone.  
"Because you were right." He said, handing me his phone.  
I raised a brow as I looked at the screen. It was pictures...of us. Of Jack kissing me on the cheek. I scrolled both ways, and there were no more. I felt my face growing hot as I looked at the picture carefully.

I looked at him, he was looking at the floor.  
"I can't believe. I can't believe I did..that." He said.  
I put his phone next to him and he glanced at me.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked.  
I let out a long breath.  
"No...I'm not." I responded.  
"What?" He questioned.  
I didn't know what to say. What could I say? That I suddenly have some weird feeling for him? Or that I kissed him back?  
"I uh...I think I have…" I paused.  
"Feelings for me." He said, finishing my sentence.  
I stared at him. Did he have-?  
"I'm hurt. Apparently I was hurt as a wasted guy too. I needed something to help." He said.  
I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.  
"Oh...and by the way.." I began.  
He looked at me.  
"You are a good kisser." I said.

 **hahahaha short chapter**  
 **Next Chapter should be awesome c:**  
 **Got some really good ideas, and, also doing that stair tactic**  
 **~Moon :** 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~**

 **MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS! Hope everyone has an awesome holiday**

 **I have a small feeling that this book may become much longer than 20 chapters because of how slow the pace is, We'll wait and see.**

 **I might do some more fanart, but of them just by themselves and together because I'm trash.**

 **Jack's pov ~**

The awkward energy between us was thick, you could almost see it. I knew this wasn't going to work. How could it? The world isn't so keen on these kinds of relationships..wait...what am I thinking? This isn't supposed to happen! I froze as every daydream I'd ever had of getting married, having kids, and countless other things with an unnamed woman, they were collapsing now. Turning to dust.

Was this what I wanted? To be with...Mark?

Mark was just staring at me, his face red with embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean to say that." He said, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

I sighed and shook my head slowly.

"It's okay…" I trailed off.

He gave me a sad look as he moved his blue hair away from his eyes. I looked at him as something felt like it was glowing inside me...like I felt when I was with Wiishu. No...Please...I don't…

I felt like crying or yelling at him to stop, but I held it back. I have to go. Go back to my home. I can't have feelings for Mark if I come here twice a year.

"Stop it Mark….please." I whispered.

He raised a brow and put his arm out to touch my shoulder. I pushed it away and he gave me a worried look.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Mark! I..I can't!" I yelled, choked by a sudden sadness.

He gaped his mouth as if to say something as I stood up, and walked quickly to my room. I went inside and shut the door, then leaned against it. I slid down and sat there, my arms and face resting on my knees.

I have no idea how long I was there, but I snapped out of it as there was a soft knock on the door. I sighed and stood up, my cramped muscles and bones aching as I did. My hand shakily grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly. Mark was standing there, giving me a small smile. He went forward and hugged me, his warmth transferred to my cold body.

"It doesn't have to work Sean...I just want one more awesome night with you." He said.

I pulled away and looked at his eyes, the brown irises brighter than before. I smiled as my thoughts silenced, then hugged Mark back, pushing my face into his shoulder.

Apparently I was in my little place of sadness for like 3 hours, which left us with about two hours before I had to go to bed, so I wouldn't miss my flight. Mark put on "We're the Millers" and I made popcorn. We laughed at the same moments and messed with each other while the stupid movie was playing. Everything seemed to be resolved, we were acting like best friends, not like a couple. Which made me feel much better about the situation. After a long time of laughing and throwing popcorn at each other, I stood up.

"I'm going to bed...I'll wake you up after I do." I said.

Mark smiled and nodded.

That night I had the best sleep that I'd gotten in the last week. My mind was clear, and it felt like things would return to normal. We would forget that stupid kiss eventually, considering I forget things easily. And, we'd forget the incident with Mark. I know we will.

Getting up was 'fun'

At 5 Am, my annoying ass alarm clock went off. I got up immediately and made sure all of my stuff was out of the bathroom and living room. After I made sure, I went into Mark's room, so see him sleeping. I shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes sleepily. He sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed. He helped me put my stuff in the car, then hopped into the Driver's seat. He started the car and we drove towards the Airport. The drive was silent, like every drive we'd done since I'd arrived.

I turned on the radio and Mark raised a brow.

"You need to focus on the road." I said, as he glanced at me.

He smiled and continued driving. I looked at his bandaged arm, it made me hurt inside when I looked at it. Was he even supposed to be driving? I didn't remember the doctor saying he couldn't...and he seemed stable.

I pushed the thought away as we pulled into the airport parking lot. I felt grief rise inside me as Mark parked and got out of the car. He handed me my suitcase and smiled.

"It was good to have you here man." He said.

I smiled.

"Sorry, I practically made you take care of me." I said, referencing to my drunk self and last night.

He laughed a little and rubbed my hair.

"Nah, you were the one who kept me on my toes." He laughed.

I smiled and hugged him, he hugged back and I pulled away.

"I'll Skype ya when I get home." I said, as I slowly made my way into the building.

"Sounds like a plan Jack." He said, waving.

I waved back as I turned away from him, and walked into the building.

It was crowded as usual, with rude people pushing past me and snapping at me angrily. I walked towards my gate and went through a scanner then into the gate. I sat down and looked through my phone while I waited. I sighed as I cleared some junk emails and random YouTube stuff. That's when it struck me, I hadn't uploaded anything for 3 days. I almost facepalmed as I realized. I stopped when I heard yelling, I looked up to see people at the woman waiting at the gate. They were raising hell.

I stood up and walked over, trying to hear what was going on.

"You can't do this!" Someone yelled.

"We have to get there!" Another one called.

"I'm sorry everyone! There are no flights to the UK until November 20th!" The woman called.

I froze. That's three months away! What the hell? Why can't-

I stopped and glanced at my phone. Mark.

I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the airport, while I dialed Mark's number. I ran and ran, trying to get to the exit. I pushed the call button as I got to the lobby. I was running out of breath as Mark answered.

"Jack? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Ireland?" He asked, surprise in his tone.

"Y-yeah. B-but no flights until November. Pick me up." I said, my breathing ragged and short.

Happiness was making me run faster. I can have Mark. I can stay with him. He's the one I need.

"Okay Jack, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said, before hanging up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket as I continued running. People were giving me confused looks, but they were all a blur to me as I continued. I got to doors and went through them, and into the sunlight outside.

I stood there, breathing heavily as I saw a familiar car pulling up next to the curb. I smiled and ran again, as Mark got out of the car.

"Jack..have you been-"

I cut him off as I hugged him, I pulled away a little and grabbed his shirt collar. I smiled, then pulled him forward, smashing his lips against mine.

Sorry I wrote this chapter during Christmas

 **~Moon :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 :3  
I'm mostly excited for this because they will start having a relationship together now  
Last chapter was my favorite so far, idk why I said that tho  
Mark pov now~

I was shocked. Who wouldn't be? Jack. Did he just? Jack pulled away from me, his eyes shining and happiness all over his face.  
"You okay?" I asked, confused.  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He exclaimed, hugging me.  
"You're acting weird." I said.  
He let go of me and looked at me with concern.  
"What?...I thought you...wanted…?" He stopped and took a step back.  
I honestly wanted to cuddle with him and watch a movie, but this wasn't right.  
"Jack. I just...I don't think we should rush into it is all, we don't even know if our feelings are real." I murmured, practically lying to myself.  
Jack sighed and wiped his reddening face.  
"Okay...I can still stay with you...right?" He asked, with a sad tone.  
"Yeah." I said, rubbing his hair.

When we got to my house, I was pondering whether to ask Jack why he kissed me. I wanted to know mostly because half of me wanted us to work, but the other, didn't want to get attached.  
"I can carry my stuff, I'll meet you in the house." Jack said, getting out of the car.  
I smiled and went into my house and hung up my keys. Jack came in and took his bag back to his room then came into the Living room. I smiled and sort of tackled him, rubbing his hair and trying to make him fall to the floor. I was ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm as we wrestled.  
"Mark! Knock it off!" He yelled, laughing.  
I smiled and moved his hair away from his deep blue eyes. He was breathing faster because of our rough housing, but he calmed down as we stared at each other.  
"Is this what you want?" I asked, catching my breath a little.  
Jack smiled and hugged me, and kissed my neck gently.  
"I thought I wanted Wiishu but apparently, I've just been looking in the wrong place." He whispered.  
I smiled and hugged him tighter, feeling his body heat mix with mine.  
"I'll never leave you alone." I said quietly.  
He pulled away and looked at me.  
"Neither will I." He murmured.

ahahaha short chapter  
I was listening to Novocaine by Fall Out Boy while writing this xD  
The ship has sailed~~~  
~Moon :3


	13. Chapter 13

I'm writing this while I'm camping, so it may be kinda sloppy with spelling errors and such, so yay!  
Happy New Years Eve!  
Jack pov~

That night was fun, just us two acting like complete idiots and saying random things about each other.  
"You are afraid of the ocean?" I asked Mark, laughing a little.  
He narrowed his gaze at me.  
"I've said about a million times! How on Earth didn't you know?!" He yelled, raising his hands in the air dramatically.  
"I know Mark. I know, I was just trying to make you upset." I said, laughing harder.  
He smirked and ran his fingers through my messy green hair.  
"Okay. Okay, tell me something about you." Mark said, smiling.  
"Hmm. Let me think..." I paused. "I absolutely Love dragons, if I could have any pet or animal companion, it would be a dragon." I said.  
Mark smiled.  
"I like dragons too, it'd be pretty cool to have one." He commented, putting his head on my shoulder.  
Happiness coursed through me as he started messing with my pierced earlobes.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying not to laugh.  
"You have nice earlobes." He said, sticking his tongue out.  
I shook my head slowly as I laughed quietly.  
"Are you drunk?" I asked, lifting a brow.  
"Can't be. You know I can't drink." He said, lifting his face up a little.  
"Well, did you take your meds?" I questioned.  
He gave me an odd look.  
"Maybe." He said.  
"Go take them, then I'll change the bandages." I said, flicking his face gently.  
He laughed and sat up, and walked into the kitchen. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out and looked at the bright screen. It was an email from Wiishu.

I nearly choked with shock. What does she want? I opened it and read the message.  
'Hey Sean,  
I heard about the plane problem. I feel like I jinxed you, sorry. I will be here to talk to if you ever need it. I still like you Sean, and I probably always will, I just needed a break. I message you if I want to get back together with you. You're an awesome guy, I haven't seen that until recently. Sorry, ~Wiishu 3

I blinked as my loathe for her grew, she was such an asshole. Why does she think I'm going to come crawling back? Regret rose inside me as I thought about her, what if? No. Why am I even considering it? I like Mark. Not her, I need to stop and figure out this thing with Mark. Before I start falling for Wiishu again.

Mark came back in the room and sat down next to me.  
"Finished taking my meds." He chirped happily.  
"Alright, I'll go get the gauze and bandages." I said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I grabbed the stuff and walked back in the room, to see Mark on my phone. I froze as he looked at me, hurt in his eyes.  
"Are you..gonna go back to Wiishu? After what you said today? And what you did?" He asked, powerlessness in his eyes.  
"I'm not going back to her." I said reassuringly, smiling a little.  
He sighed and set the phone down.  
"Hey..why don't we make it official?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
Mark smiled.  
"Sean, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, laughing a little bit.  
I smiled and hugged him, dropping the stuff I'd brought from the bathroom.  
"I thought you'd never ask." I said, laughing as he blushed deeply.  
I sat down and hugged him, his warmth absorbing into me.  
I won't leave Mark. Not ever. I've never like anyone like this before. No. Not like. Love. I love him. And I always will, even if he gets sick of me.  
"Septiplier away." I whispered.  
Mark pulled away a little and smiled at me.  
"Guess it's canon now, isn't it?" He asked.  
"Haha, I guess so." I laughed, then leaned against him.

Ye  
Another short one ;D  
I like making people suffer :3  
Happy 2016!  
~Moon :3


	14. Chapter 14

Happy New Years!  
Had some extra time, so new chapter it is~  
Markimoo pov-

I knew mine and Jack's relationship was growing every second. But..that email, would he consider it? They had been dating for a few years..and she was a nice woman. Stop it. I'm not gonna think about it. After Jack wrapped my arm back up, I hugged him again and enjoyed the smell of his cologne. He laughed and pulled away for a second.  
"Are you smelling me?" He asked, grinning.  
"You smell different when you're awake." I said, lifting my brow.  
"Probably my night cologne." He said, leaning against me again.  
I laughed and rubbed his hair. He blushed lightly and tipped his chin up. I leaned down and let my lips come in contact with his, I continued kissing him until I got to his jawline and stopped. He looked flustered and acted like he didn't want me to stop.  
"Like that?" I asked, laughing a little.  
He furrowed his brow and sighed.  
"I guess we should take it slow huh?" He asked, looking a little sad.  
"Yeah. I guess." I responded.  
A few moments of silence stood between us.  
"What should we do tomorrow?" He asked, looking a little happier.  
"I dunno, play games, catch up on gameplays, then.." I trailed off.  
"Just hang out, learn more about each other." Jack said, smiling.  
I lifted a brow then laughed.  
"You. Jack a boy, need to upload some videos, or you'll be in trouble with your fans." I said, smiling.  
He sighed.  
"But..I wanna hang out with you." He whimpered.

I giggled as he laid his head on my chest and put his feet up on the other side of the couch. I reached for his hair and ran my fingers through it gently, so I didn't rip any of it out on accident.  
"Ya know what I just realized?" I asked, pulling my hair away from my face.  
"Hm?" Jack murmured.  
"You're an extremely small man." I said, poking his side playfully.  
He sat up and gave me look I couldn't read.  
"I am not." He argued, staring at me.  
"You're so adorable when you argue with your accent." I said, laughing a tiny bit.  
He bit his lip angrily as his face went red.  
"Fine." He said.  
I smiled and pulled him closer so I could wrap my arms around his body. I hugged him close and he let out slow, silent breaths.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Shhh." He said.  
Silence was in the air for a second.  
"I can hear your heart beat...it's nice." He murmured, closing his eyes as he put his ear against my chest.  
I smiled and kissed his head gently before looking at the ceiling. Tiredness started dragging me down. I held back a yawn then slowly drifted to sleep, with Jack's presence making me feel safe...which I hadn't felt for a long time.

"Mark, wake up. We're out of food." Jack's voice invading my sleepy mind.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack, his hair messy and him yawning. I yawned and sat up slowly. I stretched my arms and Jack laughed. I glanced at him and he was blushing and giving me a goofy smile.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Showing off much?" He pointed out, smiling.  
"Yeah." I stated.  
I stood up and hugged him, pulling him close to me. He let out a breath as I kissed his forehead.

After about 20 minutes being in Safeway, we were ready to check-out. Jack tried paying, but he got a dirty look from the cashier, which made me step in and pay. When we got to the car, Jack was pouting a little. He sat in the passenger seat and I got in the Driver's. I started the car and glanced at him.  
"Euros don't work here, sorry she gave you that look." I apologized.  
He sighed and looked at me.  
"I forgot, and don't say sorry for her, she's not very kind to Europeans." He said, pulling his hoodie over his head.  
I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot towards the house. I was thinking about random stuff as we drove through places, trying to come up with some place we could go. I smiled and remembered the small white Christmas lights I had in my garage. This could work.

When we got home, Jack said he was going to record a few videos, so this was my chance to do it. After he went in his room, I walked out into my backyard and hung the lights around my fence and pulled a bench in the middle of the yard. I sighed as my arm throbbed, I probably shouldn't be lifting stuff, but it was worth it. After I finished, I smiled at my handy work. I could have been an awesome engineer. I walked down the hall and heard Jack saying his outro, loudly.

I knocked on the door lightly, I heard him get up then the door swung open. He smiled.  
"What's with the face?" He asked.  
"What face?" I asked curiously.  
"You look really excited, what happened?" He probed.  
"Close your eyes and follow me." I said, gripping his hand.  
He raised a brow, but didn't argue as he closed his bright blue eyes. I slowly walked through the house, towards the back door and opened it quietly as I pulled Jack onto my patio.  
"Did you take me outside? It's kinda cold." He murmured.  
I laughed a little as I pulled him into the grass, he adjusted his bare feet and shifted like he was obviously trying not to jump around in excitement. I went behind him and cover his shut eyes with his hands. He flinched a little, which I ignored.  
"Now, open your eyes." I said.  
I felt his eyelashes hit my palms as he opened his eyes.  
"Ha, nice! Thanks for showing me your hands! Awesome surprise Markimoo!" He exclaimed.  
I pulled my hands away and Jack gasped as he looked around. He was smiling so much, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
"Did you do this?" He asked.  
"Yeah, what wouldn't I do for you, my sweet Sean." I whispered.  
He smiled and pushed his face against my chest and giggled a bit.

:3  
Yes. This chapter was fun, love writing this


	15. Chapter 15

Yeeee, Got some new ideas that I want to try out, soooo, here we go~

That night was amazing, just hanging out with Mark, sitting in the grass and looking at the lights of Los Angeles. After 3 hours of being outside, we lied down and watched the stars, pointing them out to each other and laughing at our stupid comments. I don't really remember anything else, cause I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was lying on wet grass and extremely tired. I say up and looked around, trying to find Mark. He wasn't anywhere, so I stood up and slowly made my way to the back door and opened, to see Mark making some kind of food on the stove.  
"Morning!" He called.  
I smiled at him as he handed me a plate with food on it. It was some egg casserole thing. He leaned against the counter and laughed a little as I scarfed down the good looking food.  
"I have a meeting to go to today at the mall." He said, sighing a little.  
"And you want me to go with you to make you feel less bored?" I asked.  
He sighed and shook his head slowly.  
"No, it's with some guy who wants to start a partnership with me for YouTube. I can't bring anyone with me." He responded, rubbing his neck.  
I felt a little sadness inside me, it was like he rejected to hang out with me. But I knew that wasn't what he was saying. He had a life..and so did I. But I was his boyfriend. My thoughts stopped for a second, I sound like a teenage girl. I shook my head and Mark raised a brow at me.  
"Can you hang out here until I get home? We can go to a restaurant after I'm done." He said, putting the pan in the sink.  
I set the plate down and smiled.  
"Alright Mark, I'll see ya then." I said, hugging him before he walked into the living room.

After and hour of being left alone in the house, I began questioning if I should text him. No. It might make him seem rude if he texts while he's there. My heart hurt without him, like half of me was dragged along with him. I sighed and started scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, and spotted a few pieces of Septiplier fan art. I looked through them happily, and laughed as I imagined Mark and I doing some of the odd things. I blinked at at an older art piece. This was the one I saw with Wiishu, she even drew Septiplier art. She had said it was extremely weird that they were shipped and it was all in someone's wild imagination. That's when it hit me. We can't tell anyone, no public activity. No nothing. It could ruin our fan base or I dunno something much worse. Bob.

He had said something about this before it happened? Did he know. No he couldn't have. Mark didn't even realize it. I had to call him. So that's what I did. I dialed his number, after 2 rings, he answered.  
"Jack? How's Ireland?" He asked.  
"Um. You don't know?" I asked, shocked a little.  
"Know what?" He questioned.  
"All flights to the UK are banned until November, so I'm staying with Mark until then." I explained.  
"Oh! That's great! You can keep an eye on him!" He exclaimed happily.  
I stopped. Unsure if I should tell him or not.  
"Bob..." I trailed off.  
"Yeah? Something wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
"Mark and I...well..." I didn't know how to say it. Oh yeah Bob, Mark and I are dating. Cool right? No.  
"We're together." I said at last.  
There was a cold silence from the other side of the line.

"At his house? Like you're living with him?" He probed.  
"Yes and no." I responded.  
I heard him sigh.  
"We're dating Bob. Mark and I are dating." I said shakily.  
Silence. Nothing but silence.  
"I thought you were straight, and same goes to Mark." He said, sounding unsure of himself.  
"I think I'm BI. I dunno about Mark." I explained kinda.  
He sighed again.  
"Have you kissed or anything el-"  
"We've only kissed, that's it." I cut him off.  
"And you're feelings are true?" He asked.  
I stopped and looked out the window to see Mark's car pull up. I was shaking as thoughts kept running around my head like crazy. I feel empty without Mark. But...I felt like that before when Wiishu left the house to do something. I swallowed and hung up with Bob before rubbing my face with my hands then covering my mouth as Mark walked into the house.  
"Jack I'm home- ...Jack...are you okay?" Mark asked, sitting down next to me on the couch.  
I looked at him and saw his worried face, I looked at him and went forward. Wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing my face into his cologne covered shirt. He was frozen, then hugged me back, I felt something light in my chest. Something I had never felt before. Never with any human being. I let out a breath.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
Mark tensed up for a moment.  
"I-I love you too." He whispered back, not letting go of me.

3  
Help. I'm falling into the deep pit that's almost deep enough for Adele to roll in. I'm getting into more depth in this story, pretty excited for the next chapter c:  
-Moon :3


End file.
